


Wild flowers

by MagikalWordHerald



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagikalWordHerald/pseuds/MagikalWordHerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Bubblegum is a poor liar.</p><p>A once off short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild flowers

“Why are you giving me these?”  
“JUST TAKE THE DAMN FLOWERS!! AAAhh...” Marceline thrust the messy arrangement of flowers into Princess Bubblegums’ hands. Her face turned a strange hue of pinkish blue from embarrassment and holding her breath.  
“THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME WITH HAMBO!” She folded her arms tightly, exhaled loudly then proceeded to gaze at pink potted plant to her left, as if it was the most amazing thing she had ever seen.   
“Oh. Thank you Marci.” The Princess looked down at the heavily bedraggled flowers that now nested in her hands. “I’m just so surprised to see you so soon after and... with a...lovely... gift to.” She smiled sweetly at Marci who was now glaring out the corner of her eyes at her.  
“You don’t like it.”   
“What?” Bubblegum waved her pink arm in disagreement. “I do like it. Very much indeed.”  
“You’re lying.” Marci, her arms still folded had moved on from being embarrassed to somewhat cross.  
“...umm... n..no...” Marcelines’ frown deepened into a scowl, Bubblegum sighed loudly. Her inability to lie well managed to put her into terrible situations. She sighed again and held up the broken flowers. “I appreciate the gesture Marci, but...” she paused and looked warily at the vampire queen, “But it seems a bit of a rushed gift...” Her voice trailed off not really wanting to say that this badly arranged bunch of flowers were a poor replacement for the shirt she gave up.  
Marceline, glared at the princess then at the flowers, her arms unfolded and her hands formed fists by her sides. Bubblegum took a step back.  
“I’m sorry.” The words tumbled clumsily out of Marci’s mouth, the very unfamiliar statement left her mouth overly goby with frustration.  
“...what?”   
“I’m... sorry that I didn’t have anything better to give you but I wanted you to know how grateful I am with you helping me get Hambo back.” Her anger subsided. “I wanted to get you something else, something better but I really couldn’t think of anything so I grabbed a bunch of wild flowers... and ruined them.” Hers eyes trailed after a petal that fell to the floor as she spoke.  
“Oh Marci.” Bubblegum reached forward and embraced her. “It is absolutely fine. I’d give the shirt up again if I knew I could make you happy.” Marci remained still as Bubblegum held onto her for a moment longer. A hint of red flushed her cheeks but quickly subsided as Bubblegum pulled back, she was certain she had heard a sharp intake of breath.  
“What shirt?”  
“Uhhh... I.... uhhmm.... Just a old shirt. You know. A shirt.” She shrugged and walked over to her writing desk placing the wild flowers neatly down.  
“You gave up something to get Hambo?” Marceline frowned again.  
“Oh.” Princess Bubblegum remained with her back to Marceline, she mouthed her stupidity at letting it slip. “Yeah. No biggie.” She whisked about quickly and smiled wishing she knew how to lie.  
“But Maja only takes things of sentimental value?”  
“Yeah... but its fine. Like I said, it’s no big deal so don’t worry.” Bubblegum laughed and waved her arms about, her mind flip flopping about in a vain attempt to control her obvious giveaways.  
“What did you give up Bonnibel?” Marci took a step forward. Bubblegum reflexively moved back and bumped into the table.  
“Just a shirt.”  
“What shirt?”  
“A shirt.”  
“What shirt Bonni?”  
“.... you know a shirt. Shirt.”  
“What,” she spoke slowly as she stepped forward again, “shirt,” another step forward, “Bonni?”  
“OH fine Glob Dammit!” she pouted and glared angrily at Marci. “I gave her the shirt you gave me. OK!” She threw her hands up. “Ya happy?”  
“The shirt I gave you...” Marceline thought back. “Why would she take that? I mean it wasn’t that important to you was it?”  
Princess Bubblegum turned a deep shade of red.  
“It was?”  
She didn’t reply.  
“But...but... that’s not right or fair, for you.” The vampire queen floated for a moment in deep thought. “You lost something... so I could get something.”   
“It’s what friends do. You know.” Bubblegum shrugged again. She fought to keep her hands from flying about and won. But the twitch of her effort did not go unnoticed.  
Marceline floated forward and stopped a mere foot away.  
“What do you want?”  
“Huh?”  
“I can get you something else.” Marcelines’ eyes shone with mischief. “Anything you want.”  
“...I guess, another... shirt?” Bubblegum blushed with discomfort.  
“Ok.”   
“Thank y-” Without realising it she had walked into a quickly thought out trap. She watched as Marceline crossed her arms over each other as she reached down, gripping onto the bottom hem of her traditional grey tank top, and proceeded to pull it up and over her large mass of black hair.  
“Is this ok?” Her hand held out the warm grey material and placed it over princess Bubblegums’ slightly bent arm. The entire scene had shocked Bubble gum into silence, her entire body burnt red.   
“... yes.” Marci’s hair now covered what her eyes had seen. But the blushing only deepened at the thought of them hiding behind the dark mass.   
“Good.” Her floating brought here within inches of Princess Bubblegums face. “I have something else for you.” Her pale grey lips met the dazed mouth of the pink princess. Bubblegum acted without thinking her mouth working in unison with Marcis’, but all too quickly the vampire queen pulled back and smiled.   
“Thank you Bonni. I’ll see you soon.” With that she fled out the balcony window, her half exposed body carefree and humming with happiness.   
“...pleasure.” The only word Princess Bubblegum could mutter as she watched her leave. She dazed lazily with half closed eyes at the shirt and smiled. This was much better than her old shirt.


End file.
